


Orders

by Trialia



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, pre-mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne nearly pouts over having to chaperone McKay, and Elizabeth knows it's going to be one of <em>those</em> days. (Lorne/Weir friendship commentfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Commentfic originally posted to LJ in 2007.

 

"...Now?"

She stared at him. Blinked, and stared again. If she didn't know better, she'd swear he was pouting at her. In the middle of the briefing room. All eyes and _pout_.

"Yes, now." She shifted into position, hand on hip, chin squared against the protests she knew would come. It was that sort of day.

"But..."

"No buts, Major."

He started to try to resume his objections, but she cut him off by raising a finger. "--Ah!"

He tried again, and again she headed off his protests. "You're going to chaperone Dr. McKay. You're not going to argue. Are we clear?"

Lorne sighed. "We're clear, ma'am."


End file.
